


Queerplatonic Date Night

by Digishima



Series: Guarding My End [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, QPH Date Night, Queerplatonic Relationships, Texting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digishima/pseuds/Digishima
Summary: The Queerplatonic Husbands are having their date night, time to text.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters featured in this fic:
> 
> Allen Deeshan: A Scottish immigrant who runs a series of international hotel chains, he's married and has a boyfriend and five kids and loves them.
> 
> Dmitry Petrov: A Russian sickly trans man who works with his wife. Allen's boyfriend. Has three (four) kids and is a nerdy scientist.
> 
> Fiore Majori: An Italian lawyer and former mob boss. Named his daughter after a constellation. Has a wife. Genderfluid. They initiated the QPR.
> 
> Mikey O'Reilly: A literal cinnamon roll. Owns a magic flower shop with his wife. Has three (four) kids. Co-dad's with Dmitry.
> 
> Dina Deeshan: Allen's wife/Mona's girlfriend.
> 
> Mona Petrov: Dmitry's wife/Dina's Girlfriend
> 
> Elisia O'Reilly: Mikey's wife.
> 
> Carmilla Vaduva: Fiore's girlfriend.

 

**Chat: QP Husbands**

  
**SmoothCriminal:** IIiiiiiit's date night!

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** Whos turn is it to chose??

**WeirdScience:** I picked last time.

**SmoothCriminal:** That means it's Mikey's turn.

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** Where's he at?

**WeirdScience:** Didn't he and Eli open their shop today??

**SmoothCriminal:** Yeah! It looks like a fairy tale inside. It's so pretty  <3

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** I can't believe I had to miss it for a stupid meeting about paperclips

**WeirdScience:** LMAO did you really?

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** Yeah, it was about our supply budget I was about to scream because Johnson is a fuck

**WeirdScience:** Rip in pepperoni Johnson

**SmoothCriminal:** Is Johnson the one who complained about Equal Employment laws?

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** Yeah :/ I want to fire him but he actually does a good job at his acctual job so I can't fire him just because I hate literally EVERYTHIng that comes out of his mouth.

**WeirdScience:** We got off topic

**SmoothCriminal:** Right

**SmoothCriminal:** point is he's probably busty with the store and that's why he's not online

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** busty

**WeirdScience:** I mean

**WeirdScience:** he does have the best pecs out of all of us

**SmoothCriminal:** I meant B U SY you fucks

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** We should buy him a keyhole sweater.

**WeirdScience:** One with the cat pattern!!

**SmoothCriminal:** ,,,,

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** Fio?

**SmoothCriminal:** Fuck he would look so cute

**WeirdScience:** IKR

**SmoothCriminal:** Hes cute in everything he does and wears I love him so much He is my third favorite person

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** Wow

**WeirdScience:** Rudde

**SmoothCriminal:** Tied for third with you two heathens

**SmoothCriminal:** First favorite is obviously Carmilla and second is obviously Ursa and then you three and then Annie is fourth.

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** Why Annie?

**SmoothCriminal:** She's a spitfire and needs protecting and I've symbolically adopted her as my sister.

**Friendo:** Were pretty much married at this point so she might as well be

**SmoothCriminal:** MIKEY!!

**WeirdScience:** MIKYE!

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** AMMIKET!!

**Friendo:** Failure Award goes to Allen Deeshan

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** I humbly accept this great honor.

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** I've been working my whole life for this moment.

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** I'd like to that my wife, my children,

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** And my side hoe, Dmitry.

**WeirdScience:** Well

**SmoothCriminal:** H A

**Friendo:** I'm here! What's up?

**WeirdScience:** How was opening day?

**Friendo:** Surprisingly stressful, and busy. Because Some People decided to promote the everloving god out of our grand opening.

**SmoothCriminal:** You're welcome. 

**Friendo:** El just got the kids. She's going to take them to Al's for kids' night.

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** What are we doing for QP date night??

**Friendo:** I want to say Milo and Otis but we watched that last time it was my turn.

**WeirdScience:** It's such a cute movie.

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** You both cried

**WeirdScience:** Fite me p u n k

**Friendo:** Oh! I know~ I want to go to that cute coffee place Erdem told me about!

**WeirdScience:** Oh? What place?

**Friendo:** It's called 'Cups  & Saucers!

**SmoothCriminal:** I've been there!!

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** What's it like?

**SmoothCriminal:** It's really nice, Su took me. They have latkes.

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** Y ES !!

**SmoothCriminal:** We should coord??!!

**Friendo:** Yes! Come over, Fio, I need your eye for fashion

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** I think Dmi needs it more

**WeirdScience:** Mona burned my polka dot bow tie

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** It was on her instagram, it was funny

**WeirdScience:** I loved that bow tie.

**SmoothCriminal:** There, there I'll make you presentable  <>

**SmoothCriminal:** I mean that, I'm walking over now.

**WeirdScience:** I'm scared.

**SmoothCriminal:** I've been dressed for this since I got home from the office. You should be.

**WeirdScience:** Help

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** No

**Friendo:** No

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** Elisia is here

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** I envy her

**Friendo:** why?

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** I had to go to a four hour meeting so Johnson could tell me we needed an electric stapler

**Friendo:** WTF the frick

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** I feel like death

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** you have been dealing with starting your own business and a very busy opening day

**Friendo:** true

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** I was expecting her to show up looking like I do???

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** I was wrong

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** her eyeliner is so sharp she could slit my throat and her hair is in a roman braid and not a single hair is out of place and she commands the room like she is a goddess Mikey O'Reilly has married a literal goddess

**Friendo:** I know I love her so much

**SmoothCriminal:** Mikey, get your flower crowns out, I'm on my way!

**Friendo:** sir yes ma'am!!

**SmoothCriminal:** <>

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** Homefuck

**SmoothCriminal:** I'm coming for you too, Deeshan.

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** dead

**WeirdScience:** I feel so pretty?? Like what the hell.

**WeirdScience:** Speaking of eyeliner that can kill

**WeirdScience has sent an image:** Wingtiptwins.jpg

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** sw oon

**Friendo:** Fiore broke out the glitter gloss we bought 'em!!!

**SmoothCriminal:** It isn't gritty like I was expecting I'm literally in love with this gloss.

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** I'm literally in love with Dmi's eyes RN.

**Friendo:** I'm literally in love with Fio's outfit RN.

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** I haven't seen it yet I just saw their shoulders??

**WeirdScience:** Prepare for death they are slaying

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** OMG

**SmoothCriminal:** Mikey is done!! OMW to your house!!

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** What is the color scheme you're working with??

**SmoothCriminal:** Light gray, white, brown, pale yellow and teal.

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** That sounds adorable!

**SmoothCriminal:** We look like a group of Catholic rejects at an easter picnic

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** OMG

**WeirdScience:** too true

**Friendo:** We're at the door!!

**WeirdScience:** Is Eli crying??

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** "My husband is so cute I love him someone save me"

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** No she is not

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** She's having straight distress

**WeirdScience:** brb, m'wife

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** Rude

**SmoothCriminal:** To the bedroom!

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** ;-)

**Friendo:** Stop hitting him, haha!

**WeirdScience:** Rip in pieces Al Deeshan I knew ye well

**SmoothCriminal:** Allen still has his high school letterman at the back of his closet

**WeirdScience:** Burn it

**SmoothCriminal:** no

**WeirdScience:** I hate this chat

**SmoothCriminal:** Oh, I like this sundress I want to borrow it

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** You're supposed to be helping me get dressed, not stealing my wife's clothes

**WeirdScience:** Al omg Dina and Mona are cuddling they are so cute.

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** pics or it didn't happen

**WeirdScience has sent an image set:**  ourdarlings.jpg, bestofwives.jpg, bestofwomen.jpg

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** I love them

**WeirdScience:** Same.

**SmoothCriminal:** He has been dressed to kill! Date night is officially on!!!

**Friendo:** Whoo!

**SmoothCriminal:** Say goodbye to your wives and children, we're out!!

**SmoothCriminal:** LMAO hold on Carm is here

**Friendo:** They're so cute.

**Friendo has sent an image:** glitterysmooch.jpg

**SmoothCriminal:** MICHAEL!!!

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** Oh, the full name

**WeirdScience:** He done did it

**Friendo:** Whoops ;-P

**Friendo:** Sorry not sorry.

**Haggis'n'Kilts:** Dinner at C &S!!

**SmoothCriminal:** LET'S GO!!

**WeirdScience:** Woot!


End file.
